memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11001001
Grupa zaawansowanych technologicznie obcych modernizuje systemy komputerowe na Enterprise-D. Tymczasem komandor Riker przekonuje się jak bardzo realistyczne mogą być postacie z holodeku. Podsumowanie Prolog Enterprise-D dociera do Bazy Gwiezdnej 74 na orbicie wokół planety Tarsas III na umówioną kontrolę systemów oraz usprawnienia holodeku, z którym załoga miewała już problemy. Po przeprowadzeniu dokowania, kapitan Jean-Luc Picard i komandor William T. Riker udają się do śluzy nr 5 w celu przywitania zespołu naprawczego. Stojący na czele ekipy komandor Quinteros wypomina oficerom tygodniowe spóźnienie, które Riker tłumaczy niespodziewanym zatrzymaniem na Omicron Pascal. Gdy komandor Quinteros dopytuje o dotychczasowe sprawowanie się Enterprise, kapitan zachwala statek, na co komandor wyjawia, że nadzorował jego budowę. Quinteros przedstawia oficerom dwoje Binarów, Zero Jeden i Jeden Zero - jednolitą parę, która niedawno ukończyła modernizację Wellingtona, a teraz dokona usprawnień na Enterprise. Picard wspomina dobrą reputację Binarów, którzy cieszą się na możliwość pracy nad tak zaawansowanym komputerem, niepokoją się jednak na wieść o jedynie 48 godzinach na wykonanie pracy, jako że za 56 godzin Enterprise oczekują na planecie Pelleus V. Para mimo wszystko nie chce przekładać terminu usprawnień i zapewnia, że zmieści się w czasie. Picard i Riker oferują swoją pomoc w razie potrzeby, gdyż obydwaj zamierzają pozostać na pokładzie. thumb|200px|Binarzy W drodze na mostek Riker i Picard rozmawiają o Binarach. Rasa ta w pewnym momencie tak bardzo zespoliła się z głównym komputerem na ich planecie, że wykształciła na tyle binarny sposób myślenia, jak to możliwe dla organicznych istot. Binarzy wydają się zatem idealnymi specami od systemów komputerowych. Gdy temat przechodzi na czas wolny, Picard wyjawia swoje plany spędzenia go nad dobrą lekturą przy świetle relaksacyjnym. Komandor Riker podkreśla swój brak umiejętności organizacji czasu poza pracą, jest jednak pewny, że znajdzie sobie jakieś zajęcie. Gdy docierają na mostek, kapitan przechodzi do swojego gabinetu, komandor zaś podchodzi do Wesleya Crushera przyglądającego się czterem szybko pracującym Binarom. Riker zauważa, że tylko jedna para miała modernizować Enterprise, na co Binarzy reagują nerwowo, tłumacząc się pokrętnie potrzebą pomocy ze względu na skrócenie planowanego czasu pracy. Wesley sugeruje, że może taka nerwowość jest typowa dla ich rasy. Riker prosi jednak młodego Crushera, by miał oko na Binarów. Akt I Przechadzając się po pokładzie, komandor Riker spotyka podporucznika Worfa i porucznik Natashę Yar wraz z dwoma znajomymi, ubranych w stroje do gry w kwadraty parriseńskie. Oficerowie zmierzają na partyjkę z drużyną zespołu naprawczego w Bazie 74, zapraszają też komandora do dołączenia, ten jednak odmawia. Riker życzy im powodzenia i podtrzymania honoru Enterprise, na co Worf zapewnia go poważnym tonem, że wygrają za wszelką cenę. Na próbę przekonania go, że celem gry jest zabawa, nie zaś prawdziwa rywalizacja, Klingon zauważa, że gdyby tak faktycznie było, nikt nie liczyłby punktów. Yar obraca reakcję Worfa w żart, tłumacząc ją jego coraz bardziej rozwijającym się poczuciem humoru. Gdy drużyna odchodzi, wyłączeniu ulega oświetlenie na korytarzu. Komputer oznajmia, że odcinany jest dopływ energii do opuszczonych sekcji w celu zwiększenia dostępnej pamięci głównego komputera na potrzeby modernizacji systemów. thumb|200px|Geordi uczy Datę artystycznej ekspresji Komandor następnie dołącza do komandora porucznika Daty i podporucznika Geordiego La Forge w sali obserwacyjnej, gdzie Geordi uczy Datę kreatywnego malowania na przykładzie jaj Zylo. Riker żartobliwie radzi oficerom robienie notatek, jako że projekt, w którym niewidomy uczy androida malować, zapewne zainteresuje niejednego. Po opuszczeniu artystów komandor odwiedza doktor Beverly Crusher w jej gabinecie przy ambulatorium. Beverly pakuje swoje notatki na spotkanie z profesorem Terencem Epsteinem, sławnym specjalistą od cybernetyki, który wykładał na jej uniwersytecie. Doktor planuje skonsultować z nim swój sposób na połączenie cybernetyki z regeneracją, nad którym myślała od czasu katastrofy na Micromius. Kobieta przeprasza zatem komandora i pospiesznie wsiada do turbowindy. Riker w końcu udaje się pod holodek, gdzie spotyka dwoje Binarów. Para informuje go, że uszkodzenia wywołane przez sondę Jaradan zostały naprawione, zaś sam holodek ulepszony. Gdy po krótkiej, bezsłownej naradzie obcy zachęcają komandora do wypróbowania usprawnień, Riker prosi komputer o stworzenie nowoorleańskiego klubu jazzowego na Bourbon Street z okolic roku 1958, godzina 2 rano. Riker jest zadowolony ze scenerii, prosi zatem jeszcze o zespół składający się z pianisty, perkusisty i kontrabasisty, oraz puzon dla niego samego, a także jednoosobową widownię w postaci zmysłowej brunetki, jako że “blondynki i jazz nie idą w parze”. Stworzona kobieta, Minuet, przechodzi jego wszelkie oczekiwania. Podczas gdy Riker rozmawia z brunetką, Binarzy wprowadzają pewne zmiany w komputerze, a następnie pośpiesznie opuszczają holodek. Akt II Na mostku Wesley w dalszym ciągu obserwuje Binarów. Zaciekawiony wydawanym przez nich dźwiękiem, Crusher, za pozwoleniem Quinterosa, pyta o niego samych Binarów. Obcy tłumaczą dźwięk jako ich ojczysty język współgrający z szybkością danych, jakie sobie przekazują i zapisują na dyskach noszonych na pasku, połączonych z głównym komputerem ich planety. Jak stwierdzają sami Binarzy, takie powiązanie ma zarówno zalety, jak i wady. Wówczas z gabinetu wychodzi kapitan, pytając o Rikera. Gdy Wesley informuje go o lokalizacji komandora w holodeku nr 4, Picard postanawia tam pójść. thumb|200px|Riker w holodeku z Minuet W holograficznym klubie Riker gra na puzonie przy akompaniamencie zespołu. Po zakończeniu piosenki kontrabasista mówi komandorowi, że wpadł w oko brunetce z widowni. Gdy Riker podchodzi do Minuet i oznajmia jej, że musi wracać do pracy, ta proponuje mu taniec przed odejściem. W trakcie tańca para rozmawia o pasji, z jaką Riker podchodzi do pracy, oraz o przyszłości związku między prawdziwym mężczyzną a kobietą będącą wytworem komputera. Minuet mówi, że może być tak realna, jak komandor tylko zapragnie, po czym się całują. Romantyczną chwilę przerywa wejście kapitana. Gdy Riker przedstawia go Minuet, kobieta zamienia z Picardem kilka zdań po francusku, ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu. Zapraszając kapitana do przyłączenia się do nich, Minuet zachwala Picarda, podkreślając, że wysoki poziom załogi stanowi odwzorowanie standardu kapitana. Tymczasem Wesley kontaktuje się z czekającym na artystyczną inspirację Datą, przekazując mu wieści o problemie z magnetycznym polem uszczelniającym zawierającym antymaterię, zgłoszonym przez maszynownię. Data i Geordi decydują się sprawdzić stan pola, przy czym La Forge prosi Wesleya, żeby póki co nie alarmował kapitana i komandora. W maszynowni oficerowie nie zastają nikogo z obsługi, komputer sygnalizuje zaś słabnięcie pola uszczelniającego. Geordi pyta Wesleya, czy on lub Binarzy uruchomili może jakieś programy testowe, które mogłyby uzasadnić nagłą awarię, ten jednak odpowiada przecząco. Data wszczyna czerwony alarm i próbuje skontaktować się z kapitanem, podczas gdy La Forge usiłuje przywrócić prawidłową wartość pola, lecz ich działania nie przynoszą rezultatów. Gdy komputer ogłasza uwolnienie antymaterii za 4 minuty i 18 sekund, co skutkować będzie zniszczeniem statku, Data każe Wesleyowi poinformować bazę o ewakuacji Enterprise i ustawić statek na autopilota w celu oddalenia go jak najbardziej od bazy i planety. Crusher dopytuje, czy nie powinni poczekać na potwierdzenie ze strony kapitana, Data wskazuje jednak na brak czasu. Android komunikuje całej załodze konieczność opuszczenia pokładu. Akt III Podczas gdy cała załoga oraz pasażerowie są ewakuowani ze statku pieszo lub przy użyciu transporterów osobowych i towarowych, Worf i Tasha, obecni w bazie, dopytują o powód zamieszania. Doktor Crusher mówi im o ewakuacji spowodowanej problemem w maszynowni. W międzyczasie Data nagrywa ostatni suplement dziennika, ustawiając z Geordim sekwencję automatycznego wylotu Enterprise. Gdy Data prosi o potwierdzenie lokalizacji kapitana Picarda, komputer oznajmia, że wszystkie pokłady zostały opuszczone, co dziwi oficerów, jako że kapitan zwykle schodzi ze statku ostatni. Geordi przypomina jednak, że zostało tylko 41 sekund, powinni zatem sami opuścić pokład. Po przeteleportowaniu się do Bazy 74 Data i La Forge dowiadują się, że Picarda i Rikera nie ma na miejscu. Oficerowie chcą wrócić na statek i ich odszukać, niestety, autopilot Enterprise uległ już uruchomieniu. Gdy statek powoli się oddala, komputer donosi o regeneracji pola uszczelniającego, ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu Geordiego i Daty. Nikt już jednak nie może powrócić na pokład, gdyż Enterprise wylatuje z bazy i oddala się na automatycznie obrany kurs z maksymalną prędkością warp. thumb|200px|Enterprise odlatuje na autopilocie Tymczasem kapitan Picard i komandor Riker, nieświadomi ewakuacji, nadal przebywają w holodeku. Kapitan ostatecznie stwierdza, że intuicyjność wykreowanej Minuet jest logiczna z punktu widzenia umiejętności interpretacji danych przez komputer, jako że ludzie nieświadomie wysyłają przecież wiele sygnałów swoim zachowaniem. Gdy Riker mówi, że mógłby się w niej zakochać, Picard podkreśla, że miłość zawsze zaczyna się od “iluzji bardziej realnej niż sama kobieta”. Czując się trochę jak piąte koło u wozu, kapitan zbiera się do wyjścia, co spotyka się z nagłym protestem Minuet. Kobieta stara się ze wszystkich sił przekonać go do zostania, oferując mu rozmowę, taniec, wino. Jej nerwowość wzbudza podejrzenia u obu oficerów, Picard pospiesznie wywołuje zatem wyjście z holodeku. Gdy ich oczom ukazuje się sygnalizacja czerwonego alarmu, kapitan pyta komputer o jego powód, a następnie o kierunek podróży Enterprise. Słysząc, że statek zmierza w stronę planety Binaus w układzie Beta Magellan, wracają do Minuet po więcej informacji. Kobieta nie może jednak powiedzieć nic więcej poza potwierdzeniem własnego udziału w planach Binarów na zasadzie przynęty na Rikera. Oficerowie wychodzą zatem z holodeku z zamiarem odbicia statku. W Bazie Gwiezdnej 74 Data, Geordi, Worf i Tasha omawiają plan działania. Data dopytuje komandora Quinterosa o najbliższy statek Gwiezdnej Floty, jednak Trieste, oddalony o 66 godzin, jest zbyt małą i wolną opcją. Android nagle zauważa brak Binarów, na podstawie którego wnioskuje, że obcy przechwycili Enterprise i zmierzają w stronę swojej rodzimej planety. Podczas gdy Data zleca wysłanie jednostki Floty na Binaus, Picard i Riker wchodzą do zbrojowni na Enterprise, by przygotować się na odzyskanie statku. Akt IV Po zdobyciu broni, Riker kieruje się na mostek, by odbić Enterprise. Kapitan jednak przekonuje go, że najpierw powinni ustawić sekwencję autodestrukcji statku na wypadek, gdyby nie udało im się odzyskać dowodzenia - Enterprise pod żadnym pozorem nie może pozostać w rękach wroga. Oficerowie uruchamiają zatem pięciominutowe odliczanie, które zatrzymać mogą już tylko z mostku. Gdy turbowinda wiodąca tam okazuje się zablokowana, postanawiają teleportować się osobno w dwa różne miejsca na mostku, by rozproszyć uwagę Binarów. thumb|200px|Picard i Riker ustawiają tryb autodestrukcji Tymczasem w Bazie 74 załoga próbuje nawiązać kontakt z Enterprise. Nieskuteczność ich starań upewnia ich w przekonaniu o przejęciu statku przez wrogie siły. Data czuje się winny całej sytuacji, argumentując, że jako android niewymagający odpoczynku powinien był nie opuszczać swojego stanowiska. Porucznik Yar zapewnia go jednak, że Binarzy mogliby równie dobrze wywołać identyczny bieg zdarzeń nawet z nim na mostku, po czym prosi komandora Quinterosa o natychmiastowe udostępnienie im jednego z trzech statków obecnych w bazie. Komandor jest gotów oddać im Melbourne do dyspozycji, jednak dopiero za 18 godzin, po ukończeniu napraw. Na Enterprise Picard i Riker docierają do transportera, gdzie komandor ustawia współrzędne do teleportacji na przód i tył mostka z dziesięciosekundowym opóźnieniem. Życząc sobie nawzajem powodzenia, oficerowie transportują się na mostek, gdzie widzą czterech ledwo przytomnych Binarów. Dwoje z nich, przed omdleniem, prosi o pomoc. Akt V Na mostku Picard i Riker dezaktywują sekwencję autodestrukcji. Gdy oficerowie zauważają, że są na orbicie Binausa, próbują porozumieć się z kimś z planety. Nikt jednak nie odpowiada - co więcej, komputer oraz wszelkie urządzenia na powierzchni zdają się nieaktywne, co może sugerować, że całe społeczeństwo uzależnione od komputera jest w podobnym stanie, co czterej nieprzytomni Binarzy na pokładzie. Przypuszczenie Picarda, że obcy z konkretnego powodu próbowali zwolnić jak najwięcej pamięci pokładowej, okazuje się trafne, gdy Riker odkrywa ogromną ilość zaszyfrowanych danych w komputerze. Wygląda na to, że Binarzy skopiowali swoją bazę danych na Enterprise. Oficerowie udają się więc do Minuet z nadzieją uzyskania wskazówek co do dalszych działań. Brunetka wyjaśnia, że gwiazda w układzie Binarów wybuchła jako supernowa, jej impuls elektromagnetyczny miał zaś zniszczyć główny komputer na planecie. By tego uniknąć, obcy wyłączyli komputer i skopiowali wszelkie dane na Enterprise, by móc je potem z powrotem przenieść na planetę, gdy impuls minie. Gwiazda wybuchła jednak trochę wcześniej, niż się tego spodziewali, plus załoga Enterprise spóźniła się na modernizację. By zapobiec śmierci Binarów, Picard i Riker muszą przetransferować dane z powrotem na komputer na Binausie. Minuet nie zna jednak nazwy pliku ani hasła. thumb|200px|Próby odszyfrowania zabezpieczeń Binarów Kapitan i komandor wracają zatem na mostek i nawiązują połączenie z Bazą Gwiezdną 74, gdzie Picard pyta Datę o możliwość odszyfrowania zabezpieczeń Binarów. Android sugeruje użycie ciągu ośmiu lub szesnastu znaków w systemie zero-jedynkowym. Po wypróbowaniu kilku możliwości, oficerowie odnajdują plik o nazwie 11001001, nie mogą go jednak otworzyć. Wówczas Picard wpada na pomysł jednoczesnego podejścia do pliku z dwóch stanowisk, jako że Binarzy zawsze pracują w parach. Metoda ta okazuje się skuteczna. Gdy automatycznie uruchamia się program diagnostyczny, Binarzy odzyskują przytomność i naprędce sprawdzają stan komputera, po czym wyrażają wdzięczność za ożywienie ich świata i oferują dobrowolne poddanie się karze. Kapitan pyta, czemu obcy najzwyczajniej w świecie nie poprosili o pomoc. Po krótkiej konsultacji w ojczystym języku, Binarzy odpowiadają, że nie mogli ryzykować odmowy, a na wypadek potencjalnego niepowodzenia potrzebowali też kogoś, kto uruchomi ich komputer. Po tych wyjaśnieniach kapitan Picard zasiada przy sterze i zabiera Enterprise z powrotem do Bazy 74, gdzie porucznik Yar odprowadza Binarów do komandora Quinterosa w celu zaaranżowania przesłuchania. Podczas gdy kapitan zleca sprawdzenie wszystkich systemów, Riker udaje się do Minuet do holodeku. Na miejscu okazuje się jednak, że kobietę zastąpiła inna brunetka. Komandor wraca na mostek i ze smutkiem donosi Picardowi, że wszelkie próby przywrócenia Minuet spełzły na niczym - prawdopodobnie była ona elementem systemu Binarów. Riker podkreśla, że trudno będzie mu o niej zapomnieć. Pamiętne cytaty "Proszę się nie martwić, wygramy za wszelką cenę." "Worf, to tylko gra. Przyjacielska rywalizacja. Macie się zmęczyć, pośmiać, poznać nowych ludzi." "Jeśli wygrana się nie liczy, po co liczyć punkty?" : - Worf '''i '''Riker, o grze w kwadraty parriseńskie "Niewidomy uczy androida malować? To musi być dla kogoś warte kilku stron książki." : - Riker, o Geordim i Dacie "Co taka dziewczyna, jak ty, robi w wygenerowanym komputerowo barze, takim jak ten?" : - Riker, do Minuet "Tu komandor porucznik Data w imieniu kapitana. Opuścić statek. To nie są ćwiczenia. Cały personel. To nie ćwiczenia. Powtarzam, opuścić statek. Cały personel. To nie ćwiczenia. Opuścić statek." : - Data rozpoczyna ewakuację Enterprise Dodatkowe informacje Scenariusz i produkcja * Odcinek kręcono od 20 listopada do 2 grudnia 1987 roku. * Scenariusz przewidywał dodatkową scenę rozmowy między doktor Crusher a profesorem Terencem Epsteinem, która miała się odbywać w Bazie 74 tuż przed ewakuacją Enterprise. * Imię Minuet było początkowo przewidziane dla kobiety-androida na potrzeby odcinka “Datalore” (źródło: Creating the Next Generation: The Conception and Creation of a Phenomenon, str. 53). * Sekwencja 11001001 stanowi połączenie imion czterech Binarów obecnych na pokładzie Enterprise (11, 00, 10 i 01). * Według pierwotnego zamiaru odcinek ten miał być pierwszy w kolejności przed “The Big Goodbye”, tak, by wytłumaczeniem dla usterki w holodeku były modernizacje wprowadzone przez Binarów (źródło: Star Trek Encyclopedia 2nd ed., str. 44). * Niektóre sceny z ewakuacji pochodzą z odcinka "Where No One Has Gone Before". * Zdjęcia Bazy Gwiezdnej 74 zaczerpnięto z filmu Star Trek III: W poszukiwaniu Spocka. Pojawią się one jeszcze w odcinkach “Remember Me”, “Ensign Ro” i “Phantasms”. * W odcinku nie występuje Deanna Troi. * Grający komandora Quinterosa Gene Dynarski znany jest z roli Bena Childressa (“Mudd's Women”) oraz Krodaka (“The Mark of Gideon”) z oryginalnej serii Star Treka. Fabuła * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy w tej serii Star Treka słyszymy Majel Barrett w roli głosu komputera. * Minuet pojawi się jeszcze w odcinkach “Shades of Gray” oraz “Future Imperfect”. * Binarzy poniekąd przypominają Talosian z pierwszego pilota oryginalnej serii Star Treka (“The Cage”) z racji ich wyglądu i androgeniczności. Obie rasy odgrywane były przez kobiety. * Binarzy zostaną jeszcze wspomnieni w odcinku “Regeneration” serii Enterprise. * Wspomniana przez Binarów sonda Jaradan uszkodziła holodek w odcinku “The Big Goodbye”. * Gdy komandor Quinteros wypomina Enterprise tygodniowe opóźnienie, Riker tłumaczy je niespodziewanym wezwaniem na Omicron Pascal. Jako że Picard już pod koniec odcinka “Datalore” wspomina o modernizacji komputera, a w międzyczasie mają jeszcze miejsce zdarzenia z “Angel One”, możliwe, że w celu obrony przed Romulanami w strefie neutralnej Enterprise zostało wezwane właśnie na Omicron Pascal. * Data twierdzi, że zna statek Trieste, co potwierdza się w późniejszym odcinku “Clues”. * Gdy Data ogłasza ewakuację, jeden z członków załogi słucha komunikatu w maszynowni, co widać po odbiciu rdzenia warp w szybie. Maszynownia była jednak pusta, gdy Data i Geordi sprawdzali problem z polem magnetycznym. * Podczas rozmowy o holodeku z Minuet i Rikerem, Picard odnosi się do scen z odcinków ''“Encounter at Farpoint”'' (las), “Angel One” (śnieg), “Code of Honor” (przeciwnicy do walki) i “The Big Goodbye” (postacie interaktywne). * Minuet oraz Binarzy wspominają, że tylko zatrzymanie Rikera w holodeku było planowane, obecność Picarda stanowiła zaś szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Może to wskazywać, że Binarzy mieli alternatywny plan na ponowne uruchomienie swojego komputera, jako że do otworzenia głównego pliku niezbędna była przecież współpraca dwóch osób. * Jest to jeden z trzech odcinków (obok “Booby Trap” i “Conundrum”), w którym kapitan Picard zasiada za sterem Enterprise. * Tuż przed rozpoczęciem ewakuacji Data wydaje Wesleyowi polecenie poinformowania Bazy 74 o ewakuacji i ustawienia kursu automatycznego pilota na jak najdalej od bazy i planety. Jako że w kolejnych scenach Data i Geordi ostatecznie sami uruchamiają autopilota na mostku, wychodzi na to, że Wesley nie wykonał rozkazu z jakiegoś powodu. Odnośniki Linia czasowa : 2364 rok, XXIV wiek, 1958 rok, XX wiek Kartografia : Tarsas III, Omicron Pascal, Pelleus V, Ziemia, Micromius, Binaus, układ Beta Magellan Gatunki : Binarzy, Jaradanie, Klingoni, ludzie, androidy Statki kosmiczne : ''Enterprise-D'', Wellington, Trieste Pozostałe : kwadraty parriseńskie, jaja Zylo, katastrofa na Micromius Obsada *Patrick Stewart jako kapitan Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes jako komandor William T. Riker *Brent Spiner jako komandor porucznik Data *LeVar Burton jako podporucznik Geordi La Forge *Denise Crosby jako porucznik Natasha Yar *Michael Dorn jako podporucznik Worf *Gates McFadden jako doktor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis jako doradca Deanna Troi *Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher Gościnna obsada * Carolyn McCormick jako Minuet * Gene Dynarski jako komandor Orfil Quinteros * Katy Boyer jako Zero Jeden * Alexandra Johnson jako Jeden Zero |next= }} Kategoria:Odcinki TNG